


The Seventh Wheel

by BelieveInLove94



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: Drama, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 02:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13626252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelieveInLove94/pseuds/BelieveInLove94
Summary: These are Rachel's thoughts after the Seven the Hard Way episode.





	The Seventh Wheel

Dear diary:

Everyone made up today and we are back to being friends but I still can't help but feel like there is no connection with me in their circle of friends. I know it's not an exclusive club or anything of that sorts but I can't help but feel that way. I look at the ties they have with each other and I wonder how I tie into the friendships. First there are Cory, Topanga, and Shawn. They have been lifelong friends since they were babies. It will always be Cory and Topanga or Cory and Shawn or Cory, Shawn, and Topanga. Cory and Topanga are soul mates and husband and wife while Cory and Shawn are best friends for life. The three of them together are the original circle. Then you have Angela and Shawn who are the other soul mates. They dated since their senior year of high school and Angela and Topanga are best friends. They never really talked about their relationships with their men to me but they always did to each other. Then you have Jack and Eric. Ok so I lived with them for a while after I broke up with my ex-boyfriend but they were best friends before I came along and still are. Eric is Cory's brother and Jack is Shawn's brother. There really is no connection with me and sometimes I wonder if I left if they would miss me. If only I could tell everyone what I'm writing here. I did tell them some but I think they were all still angry with each other that they didn't listen to me. Well, I guess I will always be the seventh wheel in the circle but I might as well get over it. I just wish I wasn't so jealous of the friendships. They are all hanging out together in the student union now and they invited me but I said I had to go do something first. I guess I should go down there now. Bye for now.

-Rachel


End file.
